A vehicle may include doors having a handle or push-button assembly or other actuator disposed on interior and exterior sides of the doors. Each of the handle or push-button assemblies may be connected to a latch mechanism that selectively secures the door in a closed position. A user may actuate the handle or push-button assembly on either the interior side or the exterior side of the door, which in turn actuates the latch mechanism and allows the door to be opened. The present disclosure provides a link that connects the handle or push-button assembly to the latch mechanism and allows the latch mechanism to be actuated in response to input from a user and restricts or prevents unwanted actuation of the latch mechanism during an impact event.